In a cellular network, such as a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) network, a mobile device and a location server may engage in an Observed Time Difference of Arrival (OTDOA) session in which the location server calculates the location of the mobile device based on the mobile device's measurement of signals from cells (or base stations) of the cellular network, and the location server's knowledge of cell locations, which can be stored in a base station almanac (BSA). Problematically, the list of neighboring cells provided by the location server may include many cells that might not be neighboring cells, and may exclude neighboring cells that should more logically be on the list. Ultimately, this inaccuracy in the list of neighboring cells can result in a less accurate location determination.